


Rue The Day

by Ghostofst4rm4n



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofst4rm4n/pseuds/Ghostofst4rm4n
Summary: Sideshow Bob is tired of the shame that is constantly befalling him. He has a plan to step out of the shadows and into the spotlight.
Kudos: 1
Collections: September 2020 Prompts Collection





	Rue The Day

Robert sat in his makeup chair, staring into the mirror. What he saw disgusted him. He moved his hand over his face and smeared some of the makeup. Leaving trails down his cheeks like so much war paint.

“What have you let them do you you old boy?” More musing to himself than anyone in particular. He was proud. Proud of his background. Proud of his education. Proud of finally one upping his brother Cecil in something. But now, as he sat here, covered in motley, he knew the time was right. He could only take so many seltzer blasts, or having his intelligence questioned. More than anything it was the pies. The damnable pies. How was there budget for so many pies?

He grinned that grin of his and laughed inwardly. Deep in his chest he felt a tightness. 

__

What is this? Is this regret?

He shook away the feeling and steeled himself for tonight’s performance. One they will talk about for months and years to follow. He would embarrass the clown, and expose him for the fraud he was. He would have all the evidence point to Krusty as the culprit of the children's hospitals missing toys. The kids would turn on him. More importantly the sponsors would turn on him. He couldn’t help himself now, he was having a right laughing fit at the thought of the dumbfounded look on his face when realization dawned on it.

Then he would let loose the final blow.

A pie. Right in the clowns face.

We will see who has the last laugh then.

Robert reapplied the makeup to his face, smoothing it in and blending it to perfection.

“Now, let the show begin!”


End file.
